


Stranger Things

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stranger things have happened.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> " "FMA/Kingdom Hearts crossover. With chocobos." - the_beanmaster"
> 
> Probably around 2007

Ed blinked, letting the spear he'd alchemized from the cobblestones of the village's main road fall back to pebbles. The black creatures that looked scarily like the gate babies had vanished, leaving just a young man with silver hair standing in his path.

Wielding a weapon unlike anything Ed had ever seen, the man turned and whistled, luring out a strange large bird fitted with a saddle.

Ed blinked again. He'd seen everything, now. Everything.

He barely heard when the silver-haired knight yelled his thanks for the assistance, and at least he pretended not to hear the offer to get Ed a drink.

Though even if the silver-haired knight didn't know a thing about alchemy, Ed certainly thought he might learn a thing or two.

If stranger things hadn't happened to him, he wouldn't have followed the man and his strange bird. But stranger things had. So Ed followed.


End file.
